Juste un peu plus
by mimi yuy1
Summary: Une petite reprise de la scène clôturant l'épisode 9 de la saison 4.


Auteur : mimi yuy

Site perso (supprimer les blancs) : www . mimimuffins . com

Série : Queers as Folk – version us

Disclamer : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient

Couple : Brian x Justine

Comme le sous-entend le titre de cette mini one shot, il ne s'agit que du développement d'une scène qui m'avait particulièrement touché dans la **saison 4**. Quand Brian apprend son cancer et que Justine remet un pied chez lui, j'avais été pas mal frustrée de la trop courte scène clôturant l'**épisode 9**. D'où ce nano développement ici-même. Ceci n'apporte strictement rien. Juste un petit truc perso que je mets en ligne 4 ans après l'avoir écrit.

Je cherchais à l'origine sans trop y croire une section pour une série francophone « Les Bleus, premier pas dans la police » et tombant sur QAF, bah je vous publie mon tit truc, des fois que cela puisse plaire à quelqu'un.

* * *

**Juste un peu plus**

**.**

C'est épuisé que Brian ouvrit non sans mal la porte du monte-charge.

Si Ted avait parfaitement raison de le pousser à prendre un taxi pour rentrer, lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour la boite. Enfin, il lui avait au moins fait promettre de l'appeler au moindre doute ou souci nécessitant à défaut de sa présence, au moins sa prise de décision. Ils n'en étaient qu'à leur début et la plus petite affaire qu'ils décrochaient était d'importance. Alors avec la gaucherie habituelle de Ted, il redoutait le pire. Mais bon, il avait bien fini par décrocher le contrat des huiles Dandy comme un grand. Alors avec un peu de chance, ils tiendraient encore quelques jours sans que lui ne soit à 100% présent à leurs cotés.

Laissant ces soucis de cotés, il ouvrit la porte de son loft. Aussitôt un bruit de vaisselle l'informa qu'une personne s'y trouvait déjà. Or le seul à posséder les clefs n'était autre que…

- Justin ! Qu'est-ce que tu fou là ? Je t'avais dit que je ne voulais plus te voir

- Ah. J'ai pas du entendre, tu parles souvent entre les dents. L'âge sûrement. Tu veux du potage ? C'est la recette maison de Debbie.

Enragé à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir se terrer dans un trou et y rester tranquille depuis la veille, Brian mit à profit sa grande expérience en matière d'antipathie.

- Tu m'étonnes que j'ai envie de vomir, avec une telle odeur. Ecoute-moi bien, espèce de merde collante. Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais plus te voir ici !

- Je m'en fou de ce que tu veux.

Loin de répondre à son ordre, Justin poursuivit sa cuisine.

Il commençait même à servir une assiette de soupe fumante à l'odeur appétissante.

- T'es sourd ou quoi ? Barres-toi d'ici !

- N'y compte même pas !

Ne pouvant laisser passer cet affront, Brian tenta de tirer Justine jusqu'à la porte.

- Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi comme ça !

Luttant tous les deux, Brian, repoussé par Kevin, fini par perdre l'équilibre, s'affalant de tout son long sur le sol.

Finalement, il n'y était pas si mal. La fraîcheur du carrelage lui rendit même quelques secondes de calme dans un esprit en surchauffe.

Pourquoi personne ne voulait le laisser tranquille ?

Etait-ce si compliquer à comprendre ?

Il n'en pouvait plus !

Il voulait juste se cacher au fond de son lit. Pouvoir se laisser aller et dormir le plus longtemps possible pour tenter d'oublier cette douleur qui lui broyait l'estomac et le cerveau. Pas lutter à chaque seconde pour faire bonne figure.

Mais loin de répondre à sa requête, Justin se précipitait sur lui, à l'évidence inquiet à l'intonation de sa voix.

- Brian ! Ca va ? Dis-moi que ca va !

- Ca va, oui !

- Non. Ca va pas ! Et tu le sais très bien.

- Alors, pourquoi tu me le demandes ?

Se relevant avec difficulté, Brian sentit ses entrailles se rebeller.

Ca ne s'arrêtait donc jamais ?

Mais pourquoi s'en étonner ? Le médecin avait été catégorique. Aucun mouvement brusque, pas d'énervement. Repos et calme absolue de rigueur. Sans quoi, le stress amplifierait les effets secondaires dus aux rayons.

Ne prenant pas conscience de laisser échapper un faible gémissement de douleur, il se traîna de son mieux jusqu'à l'évier - la salle de bain était trop loin - avant de vomir un magma de bile. Il n'avait rien mangé depuis le matin dans une frêle tentative de stopper ainsi les vomissements. Mais rien n'y faisait.

Rinçant abondamment l'évier et sa bouche, il reprit seulement pied dans la réalité.

Justin était toujours là.

Il sentait sa main lui caresser doucement la nuque en un geste apaisant tandis que l'autre lui tendait un torchon pour s'essuyer les lèvres.

Il ne pouvait donc pas le fuir une bonne fois pour toute, au lieu d'accepter toutes ses colères si facilement ?

Soupirant à l'idée de ne pas réussir à s'en débarrasser sans se rendre plus malade, Brian essaya une dernière tentative.

- Pour la dernière fois Justin, cass….

Se résultant par un échec total.

A peine avait-il commencé que son cadet le coupa pour lui hurler dessus.

- Non mais quel connard tu peux être !

- Alors pourquoi t'es là, bon sang !?

- Je suis revenu pour te dire à quel point tu as été stupide ! Stupide de ne pas m'avouer que tu étais malade. Stupide de m'avoir chassé de chez toi ! Et encore plus pour avoir pensé que tu arriverais à t'en sortir tout seul. Quand je pense que t'as été assez con pour imaginer que j'allais te quitter parce que tu étais diminué ! Pourquoi tu t'es dit ça ? Parce que t'avais une couille en moins ? Parce que tu n'étais plus l'homme parfait ? Tu peux me croire monsieur Kinney, c'est loin d'être le pire de tes défauts ! Si j'avais voulu te quitter j'avais dix mille meilleures raisons pour le faire. C'est pas les défauts qui te manquent !

- Hé bah t'aurais du le faire.

- Ouais, j'aurais du le faire. Ouais. Mais toi et moi on a un engagement. Et moi je tiens mes engagements. Alors maintenant, tu vas fermer ta gueule et poser ton cul sur ce putain de lit, espèce de taré ! Parce que si tu penses que tu vas t'en sortir seul, tu te mets le doigt profond !

Les reproches ayant été hurlés avec un débit trop rapide pour qu'il les assimile tous dans son esprit embrumé, Brian ne sut quoi répondre. Le mal de crâne augmentant sans cesse, il tenta juste de fixer Justin droit dans les yeux sans vraiment de réussite. Tout ce qu'il en retenait est que le gamin ne voulait pas dégager et se rebellait.

Il lui faisait quoi, là ? Un remake des Révoltés du Bounty ?

Depuis quand plus personne n'écoutait ce qu'il disait ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il fallait faire dans ce pays pour avoir la paix !!!!

- Justin…

Totalement déséquilibré par la douleur fusant dans tout son corps, Brian se retint au bord de l'évier. Ca allait mal. Tout tournait autour de lui. Guidé par Justin, il abdiqua, se laissant déplacer tel un pantin désarticulé. Ca tournait fort. Il avait la sensation d'être sur un bateau en pleine mer. Soudain débarrassé de son manteau, déposé magiquement sur une chaise du bar, il fut poussé vers le lit. Il y était à peine assit que déjà des mains lui enlevaient ses chaussures.

Ce n'était pas grand chose mais cela suffit à l'aider à se sentir un peu mieux. Avec la cravate ôtée dans le taxi, il pouvait à nouveau respirer. N'en restant pas là, Justin commença à déboutonner sa chemise pour la faire glisser de ses bras.

Il était finalement adossé à une pile de coussin quand il rouvrit des yeux qu'il n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir fermé.

Où était-il déjà ?

Ah, oui. Chez lui.

Enfermé avec un tortionnaire digne de Misery qui ne manquerait pas de l'assommer pour s'assurer qu'il ne bouge plus et l'accepte une bonne fois pour toute dans sa demeure.

Un vrai squatter ce môme…

- Brian… Brian ?

- Hum… ?

- Tu devrais manger un peu pendant que c'est chaud.

- Des fois que t'aurais pas compris pourquoi je refuse : Ca sert à rien que je mange, vu le temps que ça reste dans mon estomac.

- Fais pas l'enfant et mange cette assiette.

- Oui, maman. Tu peux rentrer chez toi maintenant que t'as fait ta B.A.

N'en ayant pourtant aucune envie, Brian prit l'assiette creuse tendue. Avec de la chance, il le laisserait tranquille avec ce geste de bonne volonté flagrante. Manque de chance pour lui, Justin attendait patiemment qu'il se restaure devant lui.

- T'as pas autre chose à foutre que de mater un malade qui s'alimente ?

- Je te connais trop bien. Tu profiterais que je tourne le dos pour balancer ça dans la salle d'eau.

- Ne serait-ce pas sa place ? Si c'est toi qui l'as fait, je comprends pourquoi ça porte une odeur si détestable.

- Je te l'ai déjà dis et redis Brian. Avec moi la méchanceté ne marche pas. Alors mange.

Toujours déstabilisé quand sa tactique pour repousser son entourage ne fonctionnait pas, il concéda de prendre une première cuillère. Premier constat : un délice. L'odeur était toujours aussi douce et le potage assaisonné avec soin. La faim aidant, la seconde cuillère vint toute seule à sa bouche, si bien qu'il termina sa pitance avec regret. Ca n'allait pas caler l'envie qui venait de naître au fond de son estomac.

- T'en veux encore ?

- Non.

Ne pouvant se retenir plus longtemps de rire de cette réponse, Justin se leva pour le resservir. Il revint finalement avec une assiette rase de potage sur un plateau contenant aussi un bol de riz blanc et une petite bouteille d'eau.

- Tu mens très mal quand t'es malade.

- …

- Je te conseille de glisser des cuillères de riz dans le potage, ça va l'épaissir et ainsi combler plus efficacement ta faim. Il n'y a pas une goutte de graisse et les légumes n'ont rien d'agressif pour ton estomac. C'est le plus adapté pour évincer les effets secondaires.

- Tu t'es recyclé dans la médecine ?

- Je me suis documenté. Maintenant mange, tu meurs de faim.

Dépité d'être à ce point transparent dans les yeux de Justin, Brian n'en dévora pas moins le déjeuner offert. Quoique à voir l'heure affichée sur son réveil, il s'agissait plutôt du dîner. Il était pourtant partit de Kinnetik en début d'après-midi après avoir fait les rayons

- C'est quoi ce bordel ? T'as détraqué le réveil.

Apercevant la cible du regard acéré de son odieux logeur, Justin devina ce qui générait la formation de ces petites rides sur son front, symbole que quelque chose le perturbait.

- Il marche très bien ce réveil. Tu as juste dormis trois heures depuis ton retour. Tu t'es écroulé comme une masse après t'être allongé sur le lit.

- Je croyais t'avoir demandé de partir tout à l'heure.

- Quand tu crèveras, je déménagerais pour laisser la place à tes héritiers, promis.

- Trop aimable.

Pour toute réponse, Justin lui sourit avec un peu trop de confiance dans les yeux.

Face à ça, Brian, n'en doutait plus, ce gamin allait lui faire vivre un enfer.

Laissant toutefois cette préoccupation de coté, il termina son repas.

Le plateau et le cuisinier de retour dans sa cuisine, il observa à la dérobé son auto-proclamé nounou. Justine était du genre mignon quand il jouait les garde-malades. Son pantalon tombant sur le bas de ses reins, lui donnait une démarche chaloupée des plus appétissantes. L'image aurait été encore plus alléchante s'il n'y avait pas eu ce débardeur qui cachait un torse imberbe à la peau douce.

Perdu dans la contemplation de son amant, Brian ne sentit pas le sommeil reprendre avec force ses droits sur son corps épuisé.

Finalement avec le ventre plein et l'absence surprenante de nouvelles nausées, la journée ne se terminait pas aussi mal qu'elle avait commencé.

Sans compter qu'il pouvait bien se l'admettre. La présence de Justin à ses cotés lui était précieuse. Il l'aimait tant sans vouloir le lui avouer. Et le gamin était si attentif à ses besoins, doux dans ses gestes, attentionné…

Qui n'aurait pas rêvé d'être ainsi soutenu dans sa situation ?

Alors qu'il pensait aux douces caresses de Justin, Brian réalisa qu'il venait encore d'avoir une absence. Somnolant, il sentait que son compagnon finissait de le déshabiller avec application et un silence religieux, ne lui laissant que son boxer.

Il était bien ainsi, libéré de toute entrave.

Toujours fatigué, il se glissa de lui-même sous les draps frais.

Il faisait bon dans la pièce, le chauffage réglé à la perfection.

Soupirant d'aise, il sentit que les douces mains s'échappaient déjà de lui en une dernière caresse sur ses cheveux accompagnée d'un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres.

Ne souhaitant pas que cela cesse, il se saisit d'un poignet sans vraiment le voir.

- Brian ?

- Reste…

Attendri par cette demande formulée aux frontières du sommeil, Justin sourit avec soulagement. Il avait finalement vaincu son caractère de cochon.

- Aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra.

L'embrassant gentiment sur la tempe, il se détacha de la prise ferme pour se déshabiller à son tour. La nuit était déjà tombée et il sentait une fatigue sans fin reposer sur ses épaules. Il était jusqu'alors si inquiet pour la bonne progression du traitement. Mais maintenant qu'il était de nouveau dans la place, il serait apte à s'assurer que tout se passe pour le mieux.

A peine fut-il allongé dans le lit aux cotés de Brian qu'il le sentit se blottir dans ses bras.

C'était si rare, de le voir oublier une partie de ses défenses. Si rare pour ne pas dire unique qu'il lui laisse entrevoir ses faiblesses.

En profitant comme il se devait, Justin ferma à son tour les yeux. Le visage de Brian reposant sur son torse, il pouvait à loisir laisser courir ses mains dans sa chevelure éparse. La seconde caressa instinctivement son dos et bras.

- Je t'aime Brian. Alors jusqu'à ce que tu ailles mieux, que tu le veuilles ou non, tu devras me laisser m'occuper de toi.

Pour toute réponse, le jeune homme n'eut que l'abandon du dormeur. Un comportement qui lui suffisait amplement, bien que cela prouvait toute la gravitée de son état. Brian ne cédait pas à ses volontés en temps normal. Bien qu'il sache que malgré la gravité de sa maladie, il avait de bonnes chances de s'en sortir, Justin ne retint pas ses larmes. Il donnerait tant pour que Brian n'ait pas à souffrir de tout ça.

Il était engloutit dans un mélange de tristesse, de frustration et de peur. Mais de soulagement aussi. Soulagement d'avoir pu revenir en ces lieux. Quoiqu'il puisse dire à Michaël, il n'aurait jamais pu assister sans réagir à la souffrance de Brian. Il voulait être présent pour lui. Le soutenir de toutes ses forces, même si cela n'était que peu de chose au bout du compte. Oh, oui ! C'était si peu, face à tous ce que Brian avait fait pour lui depuis leur rencontre.

*-*-*

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel quand le bruit de l'ascenseur parvint aux oreilles de Justin buvant un café assit sur un tabouret de la cuisine. Aussitôt, il ouvrit la porte d'entrée pour éviter au maximum tout risque de réveil inopiné de la part du grand malade.

Comme il s'en doutait, Michael venait aux nouvelles.

- Salut Justin.

- Salut.

- Ca va ?

- Si l'on peut dire.

- Moi je pense que ça va. Parce que vous vous êtes réconcilié si t'es toujours là.

- Hum… Mais pas grâce à toi.

- Je t'ai déjà présenté mes excuses !

- Moins fort, il dort encore.

S'excusant à nouveau sans un bruit, Michael observa de loin la silhouette ensevelit sous les draps de flanelle. Comme à son habitude, Brian dormait sur le ventre, le visage enfoui dans un oreiller.

- Il va mieux ?

- Je ne sais pas trop. Il ne s'est levé qu'une fois dans la nuit pour vomir. Depuis, plus rien. Alors je suppose que c'est bon signe. J'ai coupé le réveil avant qu'il ne sonne et ça semble porter ses effets. Il dort comme un bébé depuis l'aube.

- Tu n'as pas peur qu'il te le reproche ? Il avait peut-être des rendez-vous important ce matin.

- J'ai contacté l'agence. Ted et Cynthia s'occupent de tout pour le reste de la semaine. J'en ai même profité pour informer mon école que je devais aussi m'absenter pour affaire familiale.

- Et pour les rayons ? Je crois qu'il en a encore pour quatre jours.

- Exact. Ils ont appelé, y'a une heure, pour confirmer le rendez-vous de cette après-midi. Je le réveillerais au plus tard deux heures avant, pour lui donner le temps de se préparer et de nous y rendre sans se presser.

- Nous ?

- Pourquoi tu crois que je t'ai demandé de ramener sa voiture laissée à l'agence ?

- Je ne suis pas sur qu'il va apprécier cette régence.

- Je ne lui laisse pas le choix.

- Ce en quoi je suis rassuré.

- Ca t'éclate tant que ça de le voir me hurler dessus ?

- Mais non, crétin. Je suis rassuré de savoir que tu ne le laisseras pas seul, qu'il peut compter sur toi, que quoiqu'il dise pour nous faire du mal, tu as encore la force de ne pas y croire.

- C'est vrai que sa tactique n'est pas vraiment au point sur ce sujet.

Tous deux d'accord sur la question, Justin récupéra les clefs de la voiture de collection avant de dire au revoir au visiteur.

La porte fermée, il retourna dans la chambre pour observer tout son saoul l'ours dans sa caverne. Ses yeux ne se fronçaient plus de douleur, comme la veille. Il dormait paisiblement. C'était rassurant à voir. Laissant ses mains glisser amoureusement dans les cheveux défaits puis descendre sur son dos découvert, Justin stoppa son geste au premier signe de réveil.

Il était trop bête. Il fallait se douter qu'avec le bruit ambiant, la lumière du jour et ce genre de caresse, le tout associé ne pourraient que le réveiller.

- Salut.

- Hum…

Toujours aussi grognon le matin.

- Comment ça va ?

Brian s'apprêtait à lui dire « mal » quand il réalisa qu'en fait, il se sentait plutôt bien. Alors pour garder un semblant de contrôle sur la conversation, il dériva de sujet.

- Vais prendre une douche.

Fin

* * *

Voilà, comme prévu rien de nouveau, rien d'original, juste la reprise d'une petite scène de la saison 4 ^_^''

En espérant pouvoir écrire autre chose sur eux dans les prochains mois.

mimi yuy

23/12/2005 repris le 10/05/2009


End file.
